A Night Alone
by Makokam
Summary: Mindy visits Jessi in Pittsburgh, and they end up having some alone time they use to get some things off their chests. -Graphic Sexual Content-


The house was quiet.

Just the right amount of quiet.

Angela had, after politely asking Jessi's permission while utilizing her puppy dog eyes to their fullest extent, gone out on a date. Jessi's Aunt and Uncle were out at an office party. This left Mindy and Jessi sitting alone in the living room watching television.

It was the first time they'd been alone together in over a year. Probably the first time they'd ever been alone without some crisis going on. It was nice though, despite Mindy having never watched this show before and therefore not having the slightest fucking clue what was going on.

There was also the fact that, the last time she checked, Jessi wanted to fuck her.

Well, maybe "fuck" wasn't _quite_ the right word...

No, it was the right word.

Thinking about that made her realize that there was a certain distance between them that she hadn't even realized she'd been keeping until now. She never shied away from physical contact with her friends. Other people? Hell the fuck yeah she tried to avoid touching them. But her friends? Nope.

She liked the contact. And she had always been a very black-and-white kind of person. You were either outside her, very small, very tight, circle of friends, or you were in her circle of friends. And once you were in her circle of friends you were in her circle of friends and physical contact became almost a requirement. Angela, Marty, even Todd and Dillon she didn't have any trouble getting close to.

It made squeezing into those booths at Atomic Comics a lot easier.

That was probably the reason she'd gotten away with being so touchy with Dave for so long.

Dave, who she just wanted in her. Full stop.

Dave, who had never shied away from her touch either despite his refusal to be with her. At least until recently. She always appreciated that. That at the very least she could still hold on to his arm, hug him, snuggle up to him.

Her eyes flicked to the space between them. It wasn't much, but it was definitely space.

She felt like a bitch.

After chewing on her lip for a moment she came to a decision and, sighing, leaned into Jessi

Mindy felt Jessi tense for a moment before relaxing again. Taking that as a sign that her touch had been accepted, she let more of her weight rest against her, sliding down until her head rested on Jessi's shoulder.

There was a slight hitch in Jessi's breath, then she relaxed and leaned back against her.

It took Mindy a bit, but she soon relaxed and was resting against her as comfortably as she would have two years ago.

Or Dave six months ago.

From her new position, it was hard for her to ignore Jessi's breasts. Not that they were ever /_easy_/ to ignore. Not that they were huge, or that she put them on display(not anymore at least), but they were just...prominent on her relatively slight frame.

And, even after her recent growth spurt, Jessi was still a few inches taller than her and at least a cup size bustier.

She wondered if it would have made any difference if she had been bigger. Would Dave have accepted her if she'd had D-cups? What was the big deal about big breasts anyway? What was so special about them that guys went nuts for them?

She'd felt her own tits a few times when she'd tried to relieve some of her sexual frustration, and she liked how it felt for them to be touched, but...she wasn't really sure what the appeal in touching boobs was for a guy.

It had to be something lizard brained. From her perspective you'd think girls would have to ask guys to play with their boobs, not try and stop them from touching them. They were basically just...pockets of fat after all.

Her eyes flicked back to Jessi's boobs.

She kinda wanted to touch them. Just to see what the appeal was.

But what was she supposed to do? Say, "Hey Jessi, can I feel your tits?"

If Angela was the girl in question that might fly. She'd probably just say, "Only if I can feel yours" and then they'd giggle about it and never bring it up again. If she asked Jessi if she could feel _her_ tits it'd be like Dave asking her that.

Well, Jessi probably didn't have it that bad for her, but it was close enough.

She sighed and snuggled deeper against Jessi. She'd missed this. Being able to snuggle up with someone. It was nice. And knowing that Jessi was probably enjoying it more than she was just made it better. She liked that she was able to give someone what she wanted.

Sorta.

She did like getting to cuddle with Jessi. Being close to her was nice She'd missed this sort of thing. And the contact was really starting to get to her. She couldn't help wanting to touch her. Part of her even wanted to put her lips on Jessi's arm, her shoulder, her neck...

A shudder ran through Mindy's body, and the way she'd wrapped herself around her, it would have been impossible for Jessi to not notice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. I'm feeling pretty good actually." She didn't know why she did what she did next, but she, haltingly, reached out and put her hand on Jessi's thigh, "In fact, if- If you wanted to try to...seduce me...I wouldn't stop you."

Jessi froze. She didn't even breathe. A few minutes, she said, in strained voice, "Are...are you saying you want to-"

"I'm _saying_ that I'm...open to the idea." She then pulled back, just a little, "You just have to get me in the mood."

Jessi didn't respond to that, simply sitting up a little straighter. After a few moments, she reached a hand up and, after a short pause, placed it around Mindy's shoulders.

Mindy couldn't help smiling. It was cliché as fuck, but she had to admit it felt kinda nice.

Jessi's hand then dropped down, and cupped her boob.

Mindy blinked and looked down at Jessi's hand, then up at Jessi, "Did you seriously just grab my tit?"

Jessi jerked her hand away like she'd been burned and jumped almost a foot further down the couch, "I'm sorry! I don't- I don't know what I'm doing. I've never tried anything with a girl before and I don't exactly have any good examples for this sort of thing."

Mindy couldn't help laughing, "Relax, Jesssi, it's okay. Just...treat me the way you'd want to be treated." Jessi did start to relax, a little, but she didn't move closer, "Jessi, c'mon, get back over here. I was actually enjoying using you as a pillow."

Jessi blushed and moved back to sit next to Mindy, but didn't put an arm around her again. Instead, she reached out and took Mindy's hand, holding it in her own. Mindy smiled at her, but managed to not laugh. They went back to watching TV, with Jessi lightly stroking Mindy's hand with her thumb.

Mindy looked down at their hands then smiled up Jessi, who blushed and looked away.

Mindy elbowed Jessi lightly in the side, smirking at her, making her laugh. They leaned in to each other again, the tension gone.

She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Mindy was starting to realize that she'd been a bit starved for affection. It was making her enjoy the closeness and Jessi' touch more than she might have otherwise. She came to this conclusion shortly after she realized she was nuzzling against Jessi's arm. She also had to admit there was a certain thrill to actually having someone want her.

Her impish side took over and she took hold of Jessi's hand with both of hers and pulled it down between her own legs. Jessi's hand clenched into a fist and it wasn't long before Mindy could feel Jessi's body temperature rising.

Suddenly Jessi pulled her hand away and stood up, "So, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I'll make us something to eat."

"Uh...sure..." Mindy said, confused, as Jessi disappeared into the kitchen.

Mindy slumped against the couch, mentally kicking herself. She shouldn't have done that. Too many guys had probably tried to put her hands on their tunk. Sure, she hadn't actually put her hands on her crotch, but it was the same idea, the intent. She wasn't even sure why she did it. She just thought it'd be fun to get a reaction out of her. She hadn't considered what her reaction would be though. It wasn't like she even wanted Jessi to start feeling her up or anything.

She dropped her head into her hands, wondering why she had to be an idiot just when she was starting to enjoy it...when the smell of cooking meat reached her.

"Jessi? What are you doing?"

"I told you. I'm making us something to eat."

Mindy was still confused, "So you're actually cooking? Fresh?"

Jessi turned and smiled at her, "Yes, now shush, let me cook. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Mindy say back down and tried to watch the TV, but was constantly distracted by the sound of sizzling meat, the smell of spices, and the sound of chopping vegetables.

Jessi was seriously cooking them food, and Mindy could not wrap her head around it.

She tried just waiting and watching TV, but the longer it took the more distracting the noises and smells from the kitchen became. Especially because whatever it was Jessi was making was starting to smell _really_ good. "Jessi? What's taking so long? When are you-" she was about to ask when she'd be done, but changed her mind at the last second, "-coming back?"

"Just another minute! Be patient! … bitch."

Mindy laughed and said, "Fine! Don't get your panties knotted!" then, after grabbing her drink but before putting it to her mouth, added, "Or, ya know, take em off_._" Mindy smirked to herself. It was fun being able to joke like that. Although, she had to admit that she was in a strange mood and realized she wasn't even sure if she _had_ been joking.

Jessi came out a moment later, with a huge plate of nachos. Mindy had to blink twice as she took it in. Jessi must have emptied an entire bag of chips onto the plate, and then piled it high with meat, cheese, tomatoes, peppers, onions, guacamole, and sour cream. "Wow."

Jessi smiled as she put the plate down on the coffee table in front of Mindy, "I thought you'd like this."

Mindy looked up at Jessi, "You...made this...for me?"

"Well, it's for both of us. I don't think even you could eat all of that." Mindy scoffed to herself. "But I made nachos because I know you love them."

"Wow. Well, better not let all the effort go to waste. I'm starving after smelling this for the last twenty minutes." Mindy reached over and carefully scooped up a massive mouthful of all the toppings, and as she brought it to her mouth, used her other hand to grab a more manageable bite for Jessi and held it out for her as she sat next to her on the couch.

She froze mid bite as she felt Jessi's lips brush her fingers. She moved just her eyes to see Jessi leaning back from eating the chip straight from her hand.

It sent tingles through Mindy's body. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that though.

Mindy finished chewing, then reached out for another and held it out to Jessi. It took a moment for Jessi to notice, but when she did she ate that one straight from her hand as well. She didn't try to stop her lips from brushing Mindy's hand that time either.

The tingles ran through her again. That time, she was sure she liked it and she had another chip ready before Jessi was finished chewing.

Jessi had to fight to keep her mouth closed while she chewed, the urge to smile was so strong.

Mindy didn't immediately feed Jessi again, and it took her a moment to realize what Mindy wanted.

Jessi leaned over, and scooped up a chip, and as she held it out to Mindy, she couldn't keep her hand from shaking.

Mindy herself was feeling a bout of nerves, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She took a breadth, prepared to crank up the sexy, and leaned in. Her eyes didn't leave Jessi's the entire time. She opened her mouth and extended her tongue just past her lips as she took the offered chip into her mouth. Her lips and tongue didn't touch Jessi at all, not until she closed her mouth around the chip, and her fingers, and slowly pulled away.

She bit down and pushed the rest of the chip into her mouth, finally looking away and blushing. When she looked back through, Jessi was still openly staring at her. "What?"

"Who was supposed to be trying to seduce who again?"

Mindy managed to put herself back together and say, calmly and coolly, "I can't help it if I'm turning you on. I'm just that sexy," and then took another chip for herself. By the time she finished that chip however, Jessi still hadn't stopped staring at her. Mindy just shrugged it off and took a drink before sitting back against the couch. The ball was in Jessi's court. If she wanted to just sit there and stare she was welcome too.

"Well," Jessi finally said, "If you're just that sexy, I guess you can't really blame me for this."

"Hm?" Mindy turned her head, and in that moment, realized she walked right into Jessi's trap. Just in time to not be surprised as Jessi's lips pressed against hers.

And for their third kiss, Mindy kissed back.

The kiss was almost broken when Jessi gasped, but Mindy pressed forward. The kiss broke down then, no longer one, deep, extended kiss but a flurry of rapid, light, kisses. Jessi's hands couldn't stop moving. They ran up and down Mindy's arms and entwined themselves in her hair. They ghosted across her face, slid down her back and around her waist.

Mindy couldn't find it in her to stop. There was a part of her, in the back of her mind, wondering what she was doing, and reminding her that it was a GIRL she was kissing...but she didn't care. She was being touched and she wanted to touch.

When Jessi's hands slipped under her shirt, she couldn't have stopped the moan from leaving her even if she tried. She might have felt bad, for breaking the kiss, but Jessi was panting and seemed to be lost in the feeling of Mindy's skin. Their faces nuzzled together as Jessi's hands wandered slowly up Mindy's torso. Agonizingly slowly. The further up they went, the slower they seemed to go, until they seemed to hit a wall just at the edge of Mindy's bra.

Mindy pushed forward, pressing into Jessi's hands and putting her mouth next to her ear, "Do it." she whispered, and couldn't help catching Jessi's ear between her teeth as she did.

Jessi needed no more encouragement and her hands jumped to Mindy's breasts, squeezing them gently.

"Fuck!" Mindy said, pressing herself into Jessi and dragging her lips across Jessi's neck. Mindy knew that wanting something made getting it even better, and from the way her nerves exploded at Jessi's touch, she wanted this more than she ever realized.

As Jessi continue to knead her breasts, Mindy's hands ran back and forth across her waist, gripping her tightly every time she squeezed. Jessi placed kisses up and down Mindy's neck, then whispered into her ear, "I...I want to see you."

Mindy had to struggle to find the words, "Then help me get my shirt off."

Jessi wasted no time in lifting her hands up, as Mindy did the same, lifting her shirt up and then pulling it over her head. Mindy fell back against the couch, breathing heavily and eyes glazed over. She came to her senses enough to be surprised to see that Jessi had ended up straddling her lap. She looked up at Jessi, who was looking down at her finger, as she traced it across the line where her bra met her boobs.

Mindy couldn't stop herself from shuddering at the touch, let alone from wanting more, and she didn't care. In fact, she was more frustrated that Jessi was teasing her like that than she was about letting herself go like this, "God, Jessi, just take it off."

Jessi eyes flicked up to hers, startled, as if she hadn't dared consider it.

Mindy grunted her frustration and sat up, reaching behind her back to take it off herself, then tossed it aside before falling back against the couch, "Now, what were you doing?"

Jessi had stopped breathing sometime around Mindy unclasping her bra, and it was a few seconds longer before she remembered to start again. Her fingers slowly ghosted up her stomach, across her ribs, before sliding across the soft flesh of Mindy's chest. She gripped both globes gently but firmly, before moving them to run her thumbs across Mindy's nipples.

"Oh, fuck," Mindy said, arching into the touch and starting to squirm as other parts of her started demanding attention.

Jessi smiled then leaned in to start kissing her again. Mindy kissed back, but Jessi's lips left hers soon after, trailing kisses long her jaw and down her neck, then across her chest. When Jessi's lips made contact with one of her nipples, for the first time in her life Mindy had no idea what to do with her body. She arched and twisted and bucked. Her hands crawled across Jessi and the couch, grabbing fistfuls of fabric and hair.

Eventually, she grabbed Jessi by the shoulders and pushed her away, "Fuck! Okay... okay. Fuck. Okay. Need to breathe. Wow."

Mindy lay back, catching her breath and rubbing her hand across her eyes, brushing the hair out of the way, "Fuck."

Jessi just sat there on her lap, enjoying the view.

After a moment Mindy looked up at her, then looked her up and down. "Why the hell do you still have clothes on?"

Jessi blushed a furious red and looked away.

"C'mon," Mindy said, snagging the hem of her shirt with her finger, "You're not gonna have me be the only one getting naked are you? I'll be all embarrassed."

Neither had any illusions that she would actually be embarrassed.

Still, Jessi reached down and pulled her shirt up and off. Mindy let out a breath as Jessi bra clad breasts came into view, "Whoo...those are...really nice." Her hands slid up unconsciously to grip her own boobs, which just filled her hands, "I wish mine where like that."

Jessi blushed again, "I don't. I like your...tits just like that. They're perky and perfect. Besides, you wouldn't want all the attention they'd get you. And you probably wouldn't be able to do what you do at night if you did."

Mindy scoffed, "I'd need a roomier costume that's for sure." Then, as bold as ever, she reached up and took hold of one of Jessi's boobs.

Jessi's blush reached new levels before she was able to throw Mindy's words back at her, "Did you just grab my boob?"

Mindy smirked, not taking her eyes from the body part in question, "Yup" She ran her thumb across the front of Jessi's bra, rubbing slowly tightening circles on it, flicking her eyes up to Jessi's now and then, enjoying the sound of breathing turning into panting, and the way she started rocking against her.

Then, with as little preamble as when she started, slipped her hand under and into Jessi's bra and gave her nipple a tweak.

Jessi nearly shrieked and her hands shot up to grab Mindy's hand, stopping it from moving, but not removing it either, "Not so fast, please," Jessi panted.

Again, Mindy found herself wanting to smack herself, "Yeah, sorry, should of thought of that myself."

"No, it's okay, I want you to. Just...a little warning would be nice."

Mindy smiled at her, "Okay."

Jessi smiled back for a moment, then grew nervous again, "So...would you like me to...take it off?"

Mindy smirked, "I'd like that, yes."

With a deep breath, Jessi reached behind her and unclasped her bra, then let it fall from her shoulders.

Mindy watched her with only a slight widening of her eyes, "I don't know why you like my boobs so much. _Those_ are perfect."

"They're not perfect," Jessi said, crossing her arms over and grabbing her breasts, "They're too big for my body. I'd look better with yours."

"Wanna trade?"

Jessi couldn't help laughing, "No. I told you, I like you as is."

Mindy bit at her lip for a moment, eyes fixed on Jessi's chest, "So...may I touch?"

Jessi was silent for a moment, before a soft, shy, smile crept on to her face. "Yeah.. you can touch," and she dropped her hands down, resting them on Mindy's stomach.

Mindy decided to start slowly this time, and ran her fingers up Jessi's arms before moving across her shoulders and down to her cup her breasts. She let her fingers trace around them and Jessi shuddered. They were very soft, and smooth, and "They're heavy", Mindy said, gently bouncing one on the tips of her fingers.

Jessi blushed again, "Yes. That's another reason you should be glad yours aren't this big."

Mindy brought her other hand up and began to massage them both. Jessie sighed and relaxed into her touch, "I guess I can see why guys like these so much. They're kinda nice to play with."

Jessi giggled, "You had to wonder?"

Mindy let out an exasperated breath, "Well, yeah. I mean, when I touch my own boobs I'm more interested feeling them being touched, not touching them just to touch them."

Mindy continued to feel, massage, lightly squeeze, and otherwise play with Jessi's tits, who rocked gently on her lap with her eyes closed and humming gently.

"It's weird..."

"Hmm."

"I've never once thought of you as dark skinned, but even your boobs make me seem pale as fuck."

Jessi laughed, "I don't know whether to be happy or insulted that you've got your hands on my boobs and your thinking about my skin tone." She couldn't help looking down at Mindy's hands on her, which sent another shiver through her, and noticing that there was a marked difference. "It is weird though. I don't think I've ever met someone as physically active as you who is so pale."

Mindy rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for doing most my of exercise indoors or at night."

Jessi bit her lip as an idea came to her, "I'll forgive you...under one condition."

"Oh?"

"You have to kiss me some more."

Mindy laughed, "I think I can do that," and she sat up as Jessi leaned down and their lips connected again.

As they kissed, Jessi's hands moved up Mindy's stomach to her breasts and gave them a squeeze. Mindy smiled but Jessi didn't stop kissing her, "It's nice to know someone likes them."

"I'm sure lots of people like them," Jessi said, kissing along Mindy's face and neck, "But ya know what I like the most about them?"

"What?" Mindy asked, running her fingers through Jessi's hair as she kissed along her collar bone.

"They're yours," she answered, and moved down to kiss them.

"Flatterer," Mindy said, arching into Jessi's kisses.

Mindy was enjoying Jessi's touch so much, be it fingers, lips, or tongue, that she lost all track of the outside world. Only coming back when she felt her start kissing down her stomach. When Jessi's hands dropped down to waist band of her shorts Mindy suddenly shot up, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Jessi flinched back, "I was...just...going... don't you...want me to?"

Mindy let out a long breath, calming down from the sudden shock of Jessi heading for her crotch. "I..." Honestly, she hadn't considered that part. She was interested in touching, yes, and the kissing was fun, but did she really want to bring her pussy into this? Her pussy wanted her to bring it into this, but pussies were almost as brainless as dicks and shouldn't be listened to. She looked down at Jessi, kneeling between her legs, hands still on the edge of her pants, looking back at her. There was a want in her eyes that she recognized, and as she remembered feeling like that herself she caught herself starting to spread her legs.

Okay, so, she definitely wanted some attention paid to her down there...but would she be willing to reciprocate? Would she even be able to? She was straight, maybe a little less than she'd originally thought, but still straight, and while she was fascinated by boobs, she didn't really have any interest in another girls cunt.

Jessi obviously did though.

"What do you want?" she asked her, "What do you really want from me? From this?"

Jessi blushed and looked away, biting her lips, "I... I wanna see you naked. I want to touch you all over. And kiss you. I want you to touch me and kiss me." She looked up into Mindy's eyes and said, "I wanna make you cum."

Mindy sucked in a breadth. That was a first. And it only made her pussy scream for attention even louder. She closed her eyes and swallowed, "Okay... If that's what you want to do... I won't stop you."

Jessi kissed her stomach again, and dug her fingers under the band of Mindy's shorts.

Mindy clenched her eyes shut and grabbed fistfuls of the couch as Jessi started pulling her shorts down, kissing each inch of new skin as it appeared. She started to shake, whether it was from nerves or anticipation she didn't know. But then, as she felt Jessi's fingers brush against her pubes, she suddenly found herself worried that she'd be turned off by them. What if she was expecting her to be shaved? She didn't think Jessi had ever done this before, so what if it turned out she didn't like eating hairy pussy? It wasn't a jungle or anything down there, it'd never been particularly thick, but she hadn't bother to neaten anything up down there. She was completely natural. Not that she could have been expected to see THIS coming and groom herself in preparation for having her pussy eaten for the first time. Still, she was new at this and so was Jessi, and despite her reservations a moment ago, as Jessi pulled her panties clear of her hips and got her first look at Mindy's snatch... Mindy _really_ wanted this to happen.

She gasped when Jessi touched her and her whole body shuddered. She opened her eyes to see Jessi looking back at her, "You liked that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mindy said.

Jessi rubbed her thumb across Mindy's slit again, making her jump and gasp.

"You're teasing me," Mindy said.

"I'm enjoying myself," Jessi said, and stuck her tongue out at her.

Mindy looked at her through one eye, "If you're going to stick your tongue out you should put it to better use."

Jessi grinned impishly, "You mean, like this?" and ran her tongue through Mindy's folds.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that!"

"Wow. I barely did anything. You must be really turned on right now."

Mindy grunted, "I confirm or deny nothing."

Jessi ran her fingers through Mindy's folds, and then slid a finger deep into her, causing her to suck in a deep breath and clench her fingers around the couch cushions. "I dunno, I think how ridiculously wet you are down here confirms a lot."

Mindy growled through clenched teeth and pulled a throw pillow over her face, "When did you become such a tease?"

"When I had you at my mercy," she said, and slid another finger into her.

Mindy groaned, "God, Jessi, I thought you said you wanted to get me off."

"I do. But seeing you writhing around like this is really hot too."

"God you're such a bitch."

"Bad Mindy," she said, and slapped her on the pussy.

Mindy shot up, eyes wide and looked down at Jessi, her expression an unreadable mix of emotion.

Jessi shrank back, "Sorry."

Mindy fell back, "Fuck, Jessi. I don't even know what that was. I swear though, if you don't get me off soon I'm gonna go nuts and attack you and show you how it's done."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?"

"Oh my god!" Mindy cried, slamming her fists down on the couch, "I'm about to pull my pants up, go upstairs, and take care of myself!"

Jessi shoved three fingers as deep into Mindy as they would go.

"Holy SHIT!"

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll keep doing that," and began stroking the same three fingers in and out of her. She reached her thumb up to stroke Mindy's clit, and Mindy fell back against the couch, moaning and rocking her hips against Jessi's hand.

Grinning, Jessi leaned in and kissed Mindy's clit, which didn't do much more than make her moan louder. She pulled her fingers out and spread Mindy's legs wider, and put her mouth directly on Mindy's snatch and slipped her tongue into her.

"Whoa!" Mindy gasped, "Oh...that is...wow."

As Jessi explored Mindy with fingers, lips, and tongue, Mindy's moans came father apart, but her breathing came fast, and deeper, and she rocked herself against Jessi harder. It didn't take much longer before Mindy was grabbing at her own breasts, squeezing and needing them.

Jessi reached up with one hand and swatted Mindy's hand away from one of her boobs and replace it with her own.

Mindy kept one hand on her tit and raked the other through her hair, pulling at it, "Fuck, Jessi, I'm almost there."

Jessi intensified her efforts, stroking Mindy's insides, looking for that legendary spot, played with her nipple hard as she dared, and sucked and licked at her clit.

Suddenly, Mindy tensed, "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff- AAAAAAHHHH!" And then she went limp and lay there panting deeply with sweat rolling off her body.

Jessi watched in wonder from the floor between Mindy's legs. "Wow," she finally said, "That was incredible."

Mindy tried and failed to laugh, "You should have felt it." She paused to catch her breath again, "I don't think I've ever been that turned on."

Jessi climbed up Mindy and kissed her before falling beside her, an arm draped across her.

Mindy furrowed her brow at the taste of herself on Jessi's lips. "Jessi?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... is it okay if I... don't eat you?"

"Oh, uhm..." Jessi looked away for a moment, "Yeah, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"Good." She rolled over to face Jessi and put one arm over her while sliding he other behind her, "Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you off too," and slid her hand down her stomach, under her shorts, and into her panties.

Jessi gasped and stiffened then buried her face in Mindy's neck as Mindy buried her fingers in Jessi's snatch. "Jesus christ Jessi, you're soaked."

A muffled, "You're surprised?" came from her neck, the breath and moving lips tickling her.

Mindy expertly worked her fingers into Jessi and worked her clit with her thumb, causing her to clench up against Midny even tighter, "Oh my god oh my god oh my god"

"You like that?"

"Mm-hmm," she practically whimpered, and squeezed Mindy tighter.

Mindy grimaced. "Okay, you need to relax. You're gonna break my wrist at this rate."

Jessi unclenched and jerked away, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Now lay back and let me do this properly."

Mindy pushed Jessi onto her back, and slid in next to her, one hand still between her legs. She pushed Jessi's legs further apart, then slipped back into her. Jessi gasped, but was silenced as Mindy kissed her. The hand Mindy had behind Jessi's back came around and grabbed her tit, gently rolling it in her hand.

Jessi moaned again, and Mindy moved down to kiss and suck at her neck and play with her tits while thoroughly exploring her puss and giving her clit a serious workout.

It didn't take long for Mindy to have her bucking and writhing in her arms. She didn't scream, moan, or cry though. Instead her whole body clenched in on itself, her mouth shut tight and her face turned red to the point that it looked like she would really explode. Then she suddenly let out an explosive breath and went limp in Mindy's arms.

"Wow."

"Thanks," Mindy said, wiping her hand off on Jessi's thigh.

"You're...really...good...at that."

On a whim, Mindy decided, just for show, to lick what was left off her fingers, but first said, "I've had a lot of practice."

Jessi suddenly jerked up and looked at her with wide eyes.

Mindy froze, fingers still in her mouth. Then it clicked, "On myself."

"Oh," Jessi said, and fell back chuckling. A thought occurred to her then, and she asked, "So...was this your...first time?" drawing circles on Mindy's arm.

Mindy instantly tensed, but in that same instant fell limp. She took a breath and softly said, "No."

Just then, they heard a car pull into the driveway, "Oh SHIT!"

Mindy scrambled off the couch, desperately trying to find her shorts. Jessi grabbed her shirt and pulled it on, kicking her bra under the couch then stuffing her mouth with, now cold, nachos. "I'll stall them," she said, and wiped her hands on her shorts.

Mindy, still looking for her shorts, pulled her shirt on, hoping that maybe if at least her top was covered, they might miss her being bottomless. Or her bra hanging over the lamp. She leapt for the bra, then dove back for cover as Jessi opened the door, "Hey! You're back early, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, your Aunt just got into it with Elesa from billing and ended up hitting the booze a little too hard afterward. Could you help me get her up the steps?"

"I can walk!"

"Yes, you can, now grab Jessi's hand."

Mindy let out a breath of relief as she heard them head up the steps, and resumed her search for her clothes in a much more careful and methodical manner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mako's Message: <strong>Hi all. So... this is something I promised someone *coughskywiseskychancough* a long time ago. It'd been sitting on the first page for months, but this last week I was finally able to start making some progress on it. And since I wasn't really making progress on anything else... well, at least it's something._

_Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for putting up with me.  
><em>

_Oh, btw..._

* * *

><p>Angela walked up the steps to Jessi's house with a satisfied smile on her face. The date had gone well and they'd both had a lot of fun, but the best part was at the last minute when her date pulled her around the side of Jessi's house for a little last minute fun.<p>

No clothes came off, but they were both going to have to change their underwear.

She let herself in and found the house oddly quiet. After a moment she was able to hear voices from upstairs though. She headed upstairs and into Jessi's room, where she found Mindy and Jessi laying on Jessi's bed, with Mindy resting her head on Jessi's stomach and Jessi playing with her hair. Whatever they were talking about cut off when she entered the room. "Hey. How was your date?" Mindy asked.

"It was...fine." she said, looking at them strangely before getting a change of panties, "You two are awfully cuddly. What'd I miss while I was out?"

"Oh, not much. We watched TV, talked, Jessi made us nachos..."

"Uh-huh..." Angela said as she walked into the adjoining bathroom."

"We had sex."

"WHAT?!" She cried, jerking back into the room.

"Jeez, Angela. Be quiet. Fuck."

"What do you mean you had sex? Like, seriously?" Jessi's blush and inability to look at her was all the answer she needed. "Oh my god..." she laughed then, "Okay, so, wow. Are you like, a couple now?"

Mindy took Jessi's hand and interlaced their fingers, rubbing the back of her hand, "Nah. I'm not into girls. And even if I was, we're too far away to be exclusive. Besides, there's a girl here she likes and I wouldn't want to hold her back. It was just something we both needed."

"Oh." Angela said, slightly stunned. "Well, I guess that makes sense then." She then went into the bathroom and changed her panties. As she came back out, she started to say, "So, do I get any de-" she stopped as she walked in to see Mindy and Jessi kissing. "Hey! I thought you said you weren't together?"

Mindy just smiled shyly, "We're not. Like I said, it was just something we needed. And so is this. We talked about it, and decided we're okay with keeping it up until we leave."

Angela kneeled on the bed next to them, "So...what about the next time we visit?"

Mindy shrugged, "We'll talk about it then, I guess. Maybe if we're both still single."

"So, you're friends with benefits."

Mindy just shrugged again and Jessi's blush deepened.

"Any chance I could get in on those benefits?"

Mindy lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow at Angela.

"What? It could be fun."

Mindy fell back on to Jessi's stomach, "Talk to Jessi about it."

"WHA!? Why me?!"

"Because you're the one that likes girls. If Angela's willing it's up to you."

"Oh...well, I..."

Angela looked at Jessi with a wide grin.

Jessi blushed and hid behind Mindy as best she could, to Angela's laughter.


End file.
